


Point and Shoot

by laisy_dazy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Flawed characters, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisy_dazy/pseuds/laisy_dazy
Summary: Jaejoong is South Korea's biggest super star, and that status quo was satisfying enough for him, until one day he finds something about his trusted manager.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Point and Shoot

Kim Jaejoong.

There is no one in South Korea who doesn’t know his name. Reporters have described him the siren of Seoul, and while his voice might as well have been that of an angel’s, when he is on stage he brings hellfire, when he moves through the stage his eyes and the way his lips move against the mic is nothing but sin.

A 10 year strong career, and he had taken not just South Korea but storm, but the whole of Asia. Even managing to secure popularity in hard to penetrate markets like Japan and China. There was even a rumour once that a North Korean risked her life to cross the border just to see him in concert.

He is everywhere, in magazines, on television, on newspapers, and the internet never seems to tire of him. Whether you’ve fallen for him, or hate him to your core, you can’t help but talk about him. 

It’s a whirlwind, for the world is not only encapsulated by his songs, but by him, and he knows it. He knows how to use that power. Jaejoong is a force to be reckoned with. For one, he isn’t one of those teeny bopper boys who smile and do fan service to get by, the man always looked like he was born in the wrong generation, that he belongs to the raging era of rock stars. He lives the way he want to, no holding back, no restrictions…and it fucking works. Everyone wants to have him, if not, they want to be him, but they can never, and they shouldn’t.

He is a god playing amongst an arena of children.

Kim Jaejoong is untouchable.

…unless he fancies you in bed.

_Ding!_

The familiar note of the elevator resounds as it stops at the floor of a multi-million dollar penthouse. The man inside the elevator iswearing a grey sport coat over his plain black shirt. He looks tall, and dignified in it, he has to to look the part. He checks his watch for the time, and then his phone to see if there are any new messages. 

His name is Jung Yunho, Jaejoong’s well trusted and reliable manager, he has been for years.

When the door opens, he moves his way out, clicking his tongue at the silence. It doesn’t even take a few steps when Yunho’s shoe meets with an unfamiliar article on the floor. He pauses, he stares, and then he bends down to a pair of pink lacy panties left behind.

Yunho scrunches his nose, still a little wet, smells a little like fish.

He groans before he reaches his pocket for a handkerchief before quickly throwing the article to the trash.

* * *

She is only 21 years old, and has a big idyllic smile on her face as she stretches her naked body out onto the fine thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. Last night was amazing, and she couldn’t believe she had just had sex with _the_ Kim Jaejoong _several times_. She giggles against the the pillow, wondering when she’ll feel his hands around her again. Oh and she wants them there, he knew where to touch her, he knew where it felt good. It was probably the best sex she’s ever had. The other man is not there, but her mind travels to all the pleasant places. 

Is he taking a shower? Maybe they’ll make love again before lunch time. Is he preparing her breakfast? She’s heard he was a good cook.

She rolls over her back stretching once again, fighting the urge to touch herself because she almost misses the pleasure already, but she thinks she wants Jaejoong to do that instead.

She hears the door opening. He’s back, she thinks, ready to display herself for his taking. She closes her eyes, hoping that her pretty little smile is enough to infatuate Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong," she hums sweetly to welcome him, but before she continues speaking, she opens her eyes because suddenly there are bright lights and she hears the automatic blinds of the window rolling up.

Her sweet smile immediately turns into a frown, confused as she looks around. She gasps and pulls the duvet to cover herself quickly when he sees a man, _not Jaejoong_ , at the foot of the bed.

He has an aloof expression marring his face as he carries the heels she’d been wearing the night before and moves to lay them down to the floor on her side of the bed.

She knows him. She’s seen him around Jaejoong. The manager.

Yunho checks his wrist watch before staring down at her.

"I would appreciate it if you'd be done getting ready in 10 minutes," he says stoically.

"Wha—?" Her brain is still trying to process what’s happening.

He looks at her nonchalantly, "There is a black BMW waiting for you in the basement, save us all the trouble and don’t take the lobby exit. The driver will take you anywhere you want."

She only stares up at him, blinking. "Wh-where’s Jaejoong?"

"He is none of your business," he says as he moves around to pick up her dress. He hands it to her and she has no choice but to welcome it in her arms. "There's fresh underwear in the closet beside the door."

Yunho opens the bedside drawer to pick up a piece of paper and lays it down in front of her, "Oh, and sign this will you? It’s an NDA."

She finds it offensive and shoots Yunho a glare. "I am not signing that!" There is feistiness in her voice.

Yunho rolls his eyes. It’s one of the more difficult girls. He does not have the patience for this. He bends down to level with her gaze, looking straight into her eyes, "What’s your name?"

She swallows, suddenly frightened by the seriousness radiating from him. She answers quietly. "Kwan Yoohee."

"Yoohee. Listen to me carefully. Do you like your friends? Do you want a future? Do you want to keep all your adoring followers? Unless you want your life ruined, you have no choice. Believe me, I have no trouble erasing girls like you." He says it with a cold smile that sends a chill up her spine.

She gulps again, Yunho stands up straight, flattening out the wrinkles in his jacket, and hands her the pen. 

* * *

Yunho finds Jaejoong in his room. His bedroom, the real one with a bed that is for actual sleeping, and not fucking.

He sees Jaejoong sprawled on the mattress, his chest is towards the sheets with one leg bent, while the other is spread to a different direction. He is wearing nothing but a thin silk robe, flaring red with floral hand sewn embroidery on the back. His pale skin contrasts with the striking colour of the fabric. The length of it just ends by the curve of his bare ass.

It’s a sight that would spell out sinful temptation to anyone else, but Yunho doesn’t bat a single eyelid as he walks in. He only notices that Jaejoong is already awake, fiddling on his phone, neck turned to face the lighted screen.

He’s taking a picture to post for the fans. Typical. As if being worshipped in bed wasn’t enough, he needed the idolatry and attention of fans the morning after, because nothing can ever satisfy his ego.

"You’re up early," Yunho remarks, having had expected to need to haul the star to wake. "And I told you, no uploads without my approval."

"I’m a fucking adult," Jaejoong mumbles as he lazily turns around to sit up, he has a frown on his face, his blonde hair sticking in every direction imaginable. "I couldn’t sleep. Headache. Wrote something though," he cranes his neck to the pile of papers on the floor, but Yunho is looking elsewhere.

"Does the headache have anything to do with the pile of pills and alcohol on your bed side table?" Yunho hands him a cold bottle of Perrier form the mini fridge in the room.

He doesn’t reply, as he takes a sip, he didn’t realise how dry his throat was. "Is she gone?"

"Left five minutes ago."

"Thank god. She got clingy by the end of it. Didn’t want to see her again. What a shame, she was a great lay."

"Good, because I didn’t bother getting her number in case you wanted to fuck her again," Yunho says without looking, as he lays out his clothes on the sofa by the window.

Jaejoong ignores the clothes prepared for him. He stands up, not bothering to properly tie the sash around his robe, following Yunho who has just exited the room after opening his blinds. He trails him barefoot until he reaches the kitchen.

Yunho is warming up a mug of coffee as he takes a seat on one of the barstools in the expansive granite island. A pack of Marlboro reds in front of him, he grabs as stick while Yunho lays down the hot beverage.

He lights the cigarette up and takes a drag before taking a sip of his whiskey infused coffee.

Nicotine, caffeine and alcohol, his favourite breakfast. 

"You have a photoshoot until 6 pm today. Text me when it’s over. Jun can drive you to Heechul’s after party," He bends against the other side of the kitchen island, extending his hand to grab Jaejoong’s chin, and he turns his head sideways, spotting the blossoming hickey on the base of his jawline. He clicks his tongue. "How many times do I have to tell you? No marks."

Jaejoong swats his hand away, ignoring his warning. "Why do I have to text you? Aren’t you going to be with me?" He is confused because Yunho is _never_ not with him.

"I’m off for the evening."

Jaejoong pulls away slowly, taking another drag. "Who died?" he says as he blows out the smoke. 

"What?"

"Which of your family died? Is it your mom? If it’s your mom then you can finally stop sending money and afford a better car."

Yunho looks at him incredulously. "Jaejoong, my mother is alive, no one’s dead."

Jaejoong narrows his vision. Yunho never rests. "Then why the hell are you taking the evening off?" He is puzzled beyond belief, he takes a sip of his coffee next. The last time Yunho took an evening off, his grandfather had passed.

"I have a…date," he answers plainly.

The hot liquid spews out of Jaejoong’s mouth, and he almost chokes, coughing his his lungs out, as there is also some coffee that exits his nose. He wipes his mouth with his arm, shooting a look of disbelief at his manager, not caring at all about the mess he made.

Yunho. _His Yunho_ , on a fucking date?

"What?" as soon as Jaejoong regains his stature, he asks again.

Yunho doesn’t take rest days, especially not to go on dates. Yunho doesn’t fucking date. He’s Yunho. He’s supposed to be the insensate, logical, personage who is insusceptible to problematic human error.

"What, what?" Yunho watches Jaejoong suck on his depleting cigarette.

"How?  When did you even meet her? Is it one of the PD’s? A stylist? You don’t go out." Jaejoong leans on the table, watching his manager. It is somehow intriguing to him. Steadfast, manager, Yunho, out on a date. He cannot believe it, it doesn’t seem to click in his brain.

Yunho rolls his eyes. "It’s a he." 

"Well. Fuck me." Jaejoong let’s out a snicker, pulling back onto his chair. Taking a slow drag, eyeing Yunho up and down. "You suck cock." He muses, "Huh…" Yunho is just filled with an arsenal of surprises this morning, isn’t he?

Jaejoong is not a homophobe, a world class douchebag, yes, but he’s not a homophobe. Yunho knows that at least, but he still doesn’t like his leering eyes on him.

He takes another hit of his cigarette, followed by a sip of his coffee. He leans forward again, as if studying Yunho. Trying to figure him out, as if he'd find some physical indication of his sexuality. 

"How did I not know this?"

"Uh. Because it’s not about you?" It is Jaejoong’s turn to roll his eyes, but his manager is unbothered. 

"Who is it?"

"He’s from Gwangju. I’ve known him since high school."

Jaejoong squints his at him, as if waiting for another explanation.

Yunho sighs. "My hometown, Gwangju is my hometown."

"Ah," the artist says uninterestedly, "I can’t believe I forgot about that with the amount of times you’ve unnecessarily raved about your hometown. Gwangju this, Gwangju that." He pauses and crushes the butt of his cigarette on the ashtray, his words trailing into silence as as he blows out the last puff of smoke into the air.

Jaejoong leans back and eyes him again. He can’t believe has never thought about it. Yunho turns around to fix himself some coffee. Jaejoong watches, the way his shoulder muscles move through his actions. He’d taken his jacket off, so Jaejoong can see through his thin sweater. His arms, his shoulders, the way his fingers press on the coffee machine. Yunho has a tight ass.

A sudden realisation is coursing through his body. He knows it, he always has: he has an attractive manager. But fuck, he’s never thought about it, Yunho and sex altogether. He’s never thought about him that way.

Yunho. On a date. Yunho taking a man out, touching him, kissing him, sucking dick, laying him on a bed, moaning with a sheen of sweat against his skin. Yunho as a sexual being. 

Yunho, a sexual being who swings his way.

Interesting.

* * *

A customised black Mercedes Sprinter slowly comes to a halt in a small, but busy street. There are neon signs, that bounce off the tinted glass of the vehicle. It looks out of place in the area, there are definitely no expensive cars of its kind anywhere around. Jaejoong finally pulls his view out of his phone to look outside. They are at a hidden spot in Itaewon, he’s never really been, and he’s glad he hasn’t. He thought it looked dingy. Why would anyone want to go out on a date here? The luxury interior of his van, with his leather seats, customised marble polishing, and mini bar was a better dating location.

He’s not used to it, his escapades and conquests constitute more of high class clubs, very private VIP rooms, and champagne towers.

"You sure this is the place?" he asks, lowering down the partition to the driver seat. He leans forward, observing the area from the frontside window.

"This is it, sir," the driver answers.

Jaejoong almost can’t believe Yunho is around here, but believe he does, when he finally spots him. It is unlike him, but for some reason he feels a little bit of relief when he finally sees his manager after hours of been separated. 

Yunho comes out of the door of one of the pubs, followed by another man.

Suddenly the feeling of relief is gone.

They stop by the end of the steps, and look each other. Yunho is looking happily into the other, who is returning an equally joyful look. Yunho grabs his hand, whispering something in his ear that makes him laugh. He lingers around his neck before dragging his lips over the line of his jaw to the juncture of his clavicle.

When their eyes meet again, the two men are no longer smiling, expressions turn into one that Jaejoong is well acquainted with, lust, and then they begin kiss. Slow at first, but turning heated in a matter of seconds. Jaejoong sees as Yunho slips his tongue between their lips, he watches as Yunho’s hand snakes his down the curve of his ass, pulling them closer so that their groins meet. They tilt heads, mouths opening a little wider, jaws bobbing to the movement of their tongues.

The air in the van immediately feels thicker and Jaejoong unknowingly licks his lips at the sight. He feels his pants tightening, but there is something else.

His chest tightens as well, and he can’t figure out what it is. There is a complicated whirlwind in his head.

He watches more, as the other man wraps an arm around Yunho’s neck to pull him even closer.They’re both very much lost in the kiss at this point.

And the tightness in his chest is also very much weighing over what’s happening in his pants. 

The two man pull away, and they look at each other, with their stupid smiles again, before Yunho dives back to catch his lips once more.

Jaejoong scowls. He impatiently lunges himself to the front seat, hijacking the driver to get to the horn. 

Once. Twice. Thrice. Four, five, six times. Loud, obnoxious beeps.

That causes a ruckus, and finally Yunho and his date break away.

There is a sense of accomplishment that fills Jaejoong, but it doesn’t last long when he sees Yunho finds the source of the noise. The manager’s face immediately darkens when recognises the van.

Yunho is a few yards away, and his date is as confused as he is when they hear the loud honks of the nearby vehicle.

Yunho knows who it is immediately.

The tint on the windows are thick, and he’s not sure if Jaejoong could see the glare directed at him, but he hopes to god he does.

"Hojun, wait a minute, will you?" He says to him calmly, excusing himself, as he reaches for the phone in his back pocket.

It rings, Jaejoong picks up immediately, still eyeing him from the inside of the van.

"Jaejoong, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Fetching you," his answer is curt. 

"You’re supposed to be in Heechul’s party."

"Things change."

"Okay. Then go home."

He hears Jaejoong’s annoyed voice in the other line. "Get in the car."

"Jaejoong. Go. Home."

Instead of a reply from the man, he hears a hard long honk again that makes his toes curl. "Get in the car!"

"Jaejoo—"

Honk.

"Jae—"

Honk.

Yunho breaths in, knowing that Jaejoong has the upper hand in the situation, then again, when has he not? He gives it up. Another honk, and Yunho turns to the van, "Alright. Stop, just let me say bye."

He turns to Hojun with apologetic eyes. He is annoyed beyond belief. It’s his first date since forever, and just a few minutes earlier he’d just whispered to Hojun’s ear that he was going to take him to his apartment. It was supposed to be a perfect date. Sex, and maybe breakfast the next day, with someone he actually likes. 

But Kim Jaejoong couldn’t be alone for a fucking second. Of course, it’s his universe and everyone just lives in it.

"I’m sorry, I have to go."

Hojun shakes his head and laughs at him, it didn’t take much to figure out the situation. "Is it him?" he asks, half amused for he knows what kind of job Yunho has. He’s told enough vague, stories about it, no details because he’s not allowed to endanger his charge, but it is sufficient to paint a picture.

The manager sighs. "Yes, that’s him."

"We’ll have a next time," Hojun smiles understandingly, running a hand down the front of his hair line, and Yunho feels a little calmer from his touch, Jaejoong can’t ruin everything.

"Next time," he bends down for his good night kiss, and there it goes again, another honk, loud and reverberating. 

Hojun shakes his head again with an amused smile. "Go."

Yunho reluctantly heads to the van, he didn’t even get to fucking say goodbye properly.

He is short of livid when he enters, he slams the door shut, looking at Jaejoong whose eyes are challenging him as well. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he confronts him, but Jaejoong doesn’t answer, simply pleased with himself and what he’s done.

"Jun, back to my place please," he speaks to the driver who follows him without question. He sits back on his seat, hiking is leg up on the partition in front of him, back to his phone then, acting as if Yunho isn't even there.

What the fuck?

Yunho only sighs. Did he just have horrible sex? Anything wrong with his album sales? Did some "friend" piss him off? Is he drunk again? High?

Bad mood, apparently.

But that’s nothing new.

Yunho looks out to the window, fuming, but there is no reasoning with Jaejoong. His night is ruined, and it’s no surprise that it’s because of the man who is sitting right beside him. He catches the light of Jaejoong’s phone screen through his peripherals. 

He doesn’t understand why Jaejoong had to do it. Clearly, he doesn’t give a fuck. Since when did Jaejoong need a reason to do anything? He's had years of experience, of stupid decisions, of messed up logic, of self destruction and irrevocable mistakes, trying to understand and sympathise with him is a lost cause. What goes on in that pretty little head of his is a cyclone of hazards.

Yunho decides to grab his phone, and text Hojun instead of rattling his mind through the irrationality of the situation.

It makes his disposition a little better when Hojun replies immediately. There is almost a smile on his lips. Then Jaejoong decides to speak again, eyeing his phone, and then him. "You kiss like that on the first date?" Jaejoong says condescendingly, obvious annoyance in his voice, and Yunho only stares back at him in disbelief.

He is used to Jaejoong’s mood swings, but having him ruin his first date in a long time is enough to piss him off to no end. "You’ve fucked people within a minute of meeting them, so I don’t see why you’re talking down on me like that."

"Well, you’re not me."

Yunho wants to punch him in the face, but Jaejoong doesn’t speak further. The singer pulls his jacket over him and turns to the other side of the car, curling into the seat. Yunho watches the body that’s turned away from him. Kim Jaejoong, the god of the South Korea’s music industry, is still such a fucking kid sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing my exchange fic so I’m a little slow on posting anything here. I apologise. New fic! It’s a little, different from anything I’ve written ’til now. I’m kind of experimenting with the characters, and tbh, I’m having fun with painting Yunho and Jaejoong this way. Let me know what you think! I’m pretty sure this kind of fic isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.
> 
> I hope you and your family are safe. Everyone, let’s get through this! Wash your hands. ♥️


End file.
